Such drive apparatuses are generally essential components of the drivetrain of a motor vehicle. Modern drive apparatuses can comprise several motor drive device. So for example, drive apparatuses provided with two different motor drive devices are known. In particular, the combination of a first motor drive device in the form of an internal combustion engine that is provided with at least one other motor drive device in the form of an electric motor is known. This principle of corresponding drive apparatuses is realized in so called hybrid motor vehicles.
In view of a particularly energy-efficient and thus also consumption-efficient operating manner of a motor vehicle comprising a drive apparatus equipped with different motor drive devices, it is desirable when the respective motor drive device are operated as often as possible, in particular constantly, at each efficiency level that is specific to the drive device with the optimum efficiency of the torque and/or of the output characteristic curve range.
As far as multiple possible combinations are concerned, in particular with different motor drive devices, there is a constant need for further development of corresponding drive devices to make it possible to operate respective motor drive devices constantly at respective efficiency levels that are optimal for the torques and/or the performance characteristic ranges of the drive devices.